


Sweet and cold

by ObscureMinotaur



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha!Yukimura, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Marui, Groundless description of physiological alteration, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureMinotaur/pseuds/ObscureMinotaur
Summary: 当你爱上一整个冬天





	Sweet and cold

**Author's Note:**

> *换号重发  
> *私设很多、尺度很小的abo，一些魔幻操作  
> *Alpha!幸村xBeta!丸井  
> *pot&npot漫画+rb设定杂烩

十四岁时，丸井文太分化成了Beta。Beta极少散发信息素，纵使有也浅淡无味，95%的Beta甚至闻不到他人的信息素。从某种意义上说，身为Beta意味着恒定安全，同时也意味着索然无味。 

但丸井恰巧属于那幸运（或不幸）的5%。他能闻到其他人的味道——Alpha，Omega，甚至气味极浅，几近于无的Beta。他原本以为是由于自己嗅觉过人：毕竟平时他就能准确地在一百米外闻出面包店今天新烤了几种西点；而当他告诉同为Beta的桑原，后者身上有某种他不认得的植物气味（是古柯叶，柳生后来告诉他）时，直接得到了“你是狗鼻子吗！我自己都闻不到”的褒义评价。一直到后来去医院体检他才知道，这不是嗅觉的功劳，而纯属基因馈赠的礼物。

这个稀有技能立刻被他用在了恋爱中。国二那年他陆续和五个女孩子谈恋爱，每个都是Omega，信息素香香甜甜，从香草到芒果再到巧克力奶油。他简直是凭味道挑选女朋友：只要闻起来足够甜蜜，对待他足够宠溺，他就会答应对方。分手的原因也简单：谁会总吃一个口味的甜点呢？他带点撒娇地请人原谅——我啊，果然还是做不到和人长久交往，和你在一起的日子很开心，以后还是朋友噢。女孩子竟然也会谅解，啊，Beta嘛，毕竟不是最相合的性别，也没有办法。和丸井君度过了很开心的日子，谢谢，再见。她们挥手离开，有时（偶尔）眼角有些湿痕。

有那么几次他想，如果自己是Alpha，或者Omega，事情是不是会两样呢？他会知道动情是怎么一回事，为某人全身心地融化、汹涌起来是怎么一回事。现在他不知道，他随着性子玩闹一样地对待爱。

 

幸村生病以后丸井中断了无休止的恋爱接力。不合时宜，他明白，没人能在那种时候毫无愧疚地自顾自享受快乐。他带着自己做的蛋糕，和大家一起去看幸村，幸村坐在长凳上，温温柔柔摸他的头发，抱歉地告诉他自己吃不了。丸井问：“那我吃掉可以吗？”他两眼放光，好像之前就等着幸村拒绝。幸村笑着对他说好啊。丸井于是撕开刀叉包装，一块块切蛋糕吃。没人和他抢，大家都知道网球部里只有他对甜食情有独钟。他独自吞下奶油、罐头水果和海绵蛋糕，分量即使对他来说都嫌太多，甜味涌溢在他的整个口腔里，烧灼他的味蕾，甜蜜过头而变得发腻发苦，难以下咽。

……他意识到幸村抚摸他头发的手指上萦绕着药水和消毒液的味道，几乎是冰冷的。

其他人在周围三三两两地站着。他能分辨出每个人的味道：真田是夏日照射下的竹林，柳是极淡的、新研的墨香，柳生是有些年头的红木，赤也是黑胡椒，桑原是古柯叶，仁王没有味道，大概喷了抑制剂。幸村……丸井一直以为幸村是雏菊，但他此刻没有闻到那种浅淡的花香。那不是幸村信息素的味道，而更可能是立海部长侍弄的花卉在他指尖留下的余香。天赋异禀的Beta现在能闻到的是药的苦酸，消毒液的刺鼻，以及不知为何与他们混在一起的，冬天冰凌的冷味。四月的阳光柔顺地落在幸村无甚血色的侧脸上；他知道了正确的答案。

那之后他有时一个人去看幸村。没告诉任何人，有时甚至连幸村也不知道。红头发的男孩子单肩背着书包，在住院部的大楼下面沉默地眺望。天气渐渐暖和，医院花坛里的花愈来愈艳丽，但幸村偶尔出现在窗口的身影仍然是单薄的。丸井想起在天台上闻到的味道。读小学的时候，全家人在冬天驾车去山里，他攀着车窗向外探头，听不见任何响动，唯有车轮滚动和雪压断松枝的声音。那时山谷里弥漫的就是那种味道，凛冽，冷清，一切寂寞地凋零。

他没有到病房里去，某些朦胧的预感阻止了他。暮色降临时他从医院离开。在回来的电车上，一种无可名状的悲伤在胸口里慢慢上涨，像春天化开的雪水。

出于另一个原因，他不再交女朋友。 

 

八月份，幸村终于回到他们中间。丸井做了一个巨大的水果蛋糕庆祝幸村出院，这回对方笑着道谢，切了一块送进口中。在蛋糕香味的涟漪中，丸井重新闻到那股寒冷的气息，大约是由于幸村终于恢复健康的缘故，味道里的冷意更甚了，在糖分、鸡蛋、奶油、草莓、巧克力、朗姆的甜蜜漩涡中，冰的疾风拨开一切，随着呼吸进入他的胸腔，割出细小的创口。他打了个寒战，往嘴里填进一勺甜食，它缓慢地燃烧，驱走缠绕他的寒冷。由于饱胀或由于寒冷，他的心脏加速跳动。

部长是个Alpha吗？双打练习的间隙里他不经意似地问桑原。是啊，后者莫名其妙看着他，大家不是都知道吗？我忘了。丸井拿手巾擦一把汗，换掉嘴里嚼到无味的泡泡糖。我是个Beta嘛，对这方面也不敏感啊。他看一眼隔壁，柳正和真田对练，幸村抱臂坐在场边长椅上看着，外套安安稳稳披在肩头，烈日炎炎下仍然寒冷又美丽。丸井有点出神。下一秒幸村敏锐地回过头来，正逮着他发呆，向他皱一皱眉。丸井做了个道歉的鬼脸，掉头回到场上。他深吸一口气，闻到风里一点芬芳的凉意。

 

最先发现不对劲的是切原。Alpha学弟虽然神经大条，在某些事情上却有着小兽般的敏锐。“前辈最近又做蛋糕了吗？”他吸吸鼻子，问，“好香啊。还是冰淇淋蛋糕……”丸井听着前半句还没什么反应，到后面却迷惑了起来。我最近没做冰淇淋蛋糕啊？他怀疑地反驳。也没吃，倒是你，该不是嘴馋到出现幻觉了吧？切原委委屈屈抓头发，一头卷毛支棱得更厉害：“可是我明明闻到了啊……”他当时一头雾水，但也没太放在心上，几天后就把这事忘了。周五部活结束的时候真田走过他身边，板着脸让他少吃点，“不懂得节制的人是无法胜利的”。丸井心虚地缩缩脖子，片刻之后想起来，真田怎么会知道他每天回家吃了多少零食？“我体重没增加啊？”他试探地问。真田闻言脸色更难看了。“你一周五天身上全是甜食味，”立海的Alpha副部长斥责道，“是吃了有多少，还指望体重不增加？” 

这次丸井终于觉得诡异了。他在家里吃再多的茶杯蛋糕、棉花糖和巧克力蛋卷，也不至于在高强度训练过后还带着甜味。等真田走远了以后，他回头问仁王：“我身上到底有什么味道？”后者似笑非笑抱着手看他。你自己真的闻不出来？那是你信息素的味道。

丸井吓了一跳。“我是个Beta。”他指出，“还是不散发信息素的那种。”那也许你突然散发了呢，仁王耸耸肩，吃太多这方面延迟发育了也有可能。那也不对啊，他没功夫理睬对方的风凉话，自证似地反驳道，就算是散发信息素的Beta，味道也应该很浅，像柳和桑原……没道理这么招摇啊？ 

“是挺招摇的。”仁王评价道，“要不是知道你是个没良心的Beta，我都要以为你今年分化成Omega了呢。” 

 

回家丸井洗了个热水澡。实际上部活结束后已经冲过凉了，但他还是又洗了一遍。水雾氤氲里他转动手臂，鼻子贴上自己的手腕和肩膀，心惊地闻到一种甜味，的的确确真真切切正是冰淇淋蛋糕。他挤出更多的沐浴露，透明凝胶气味清爽洁净，令人一点联想不到糖分，被他悉数抹到身上，从耳后一直到脚尖。但那种凉丝丝的甜味仍然萦绕不去，甚至在湿热蒸汽里溶解，膨胀，将他头晕目眩地包裹其中。我都要以为你是个Omega了，丸井想起仁王的话。真的，如今他闻起来与他曾交往过的Omega女孩别无二致，柔软，湿润，蜜甜的芬芳诱引一双嘴唇贴上颈后，给予温柔而刺痛的标记。但他是个Beta。他怎么会像个Omega呢？ 

（他在等待哪双嘴唇呢？） 

 

以防万一，他周末仍然去医院检查。腺体检测、信息素取样和X光结果明明白白证实他是个Beta，和Omega没有半点关系。除了信息素浓度比正常值偏高——同样偏高的还有血糖，医生顺便善意提醒——什么问题也没有。至于罕见的甜味，医生对此见怪不怪：“什么奇怪味道的信息素都会有，不管是Alpha，Beta还是Omega都一样。”他噢了一声，拿着检测报告起身，不知道是更安心还是更失望。

与此同时，他身上的甜香一天比一天明显。率先指出这点的切原、真田和仁王自不必说，柳生也问过他一次“是不是去了甜品店”，他索性以肯定回答搪塞过去——要怎么解释一个Beta身上突然出现Omega般的甜蜜气味呢？理由和假设都太难编织，他懒得去想。柳听说后建议他用喷雾掩盖信息素的味道，“如果你觉得困扰的话”。丸井不知道自己是否觉得困扰。桑原一如往常闻不出异样，而幸村什么也没有说。讨论两天后比赛出场顺序的时候，大家聚集在部活室里，他站在幸村跟前，听见对方叫到自己的名字，“丸井，你和杰克第一双打”。他答应下来，望着幸村微微偏转过去，对真田说话，侧脸优美宛如神眷。余光里仁王别有深意地瞥他一眼，嘴角要笑不笑提起来。他这才闻到自己身上的甜味比平日还要浓郁，甚至压过赤也呛人的黑胡椒，满满地充盈着密闭的房间。在感到窘迫以前，一个念头野兔一样从他头脑里飞窜而过：幸村会喜欢这种味道吗？

真田在瞪他了。立海克己复礼的副部长大概还没有意识这是信息素的味道，还打算训斥他的饕餮行径。（但话又说回来，谁又能猜到呢？）柳善解人意地为他解围。好像有点闷，丸井君，能劳烦你去开个窗吗？他忙不迭说好，转身往窗边走。幸村仍然没有说什么。幸村甚至没有看向他这边。他想起部长的确不是喜爱甜食的类型：四月他带到医院的那个蛋糕，幸村一点也没有碰；八月他又做了一个更大的，幸村礼节性地吃了很小一块，不到整个的十六分之一。傍晚他在回家路上去了趟药店，买了一整盒遮盖喷雾。全国大赛决赛迫在眉睫，他想，谁都没时间纠结信息素气味这种小事。

 

……不应该是这样。无论如何都不应该是这样。倘若没有那场病…… 

赤也在哭。傻小孩儿难过得信息素都胡乱挥洒起来，本就辛辣的味道比平时还要呛人。如果他没有忍住眼泪，一定要把责任归到后辈头上。

他没有办法看幸村。神之子从云端落下来，沾上了凡间的灰尘，这中间有一半是他们的过错。如果他和杰克在双打中赢了…… 

所有人列队。幸村站在队首，那曾令他感到悲哀的冰冷香味从前方飘来，一直滑进他的肺中。阳光下寒冰片片破碎。丸井盯着赛场的地面。甜蜜的气味阴魂不散地从他的领口蒸腾出来，他从未如此痛恨它。冰淇淋蛋糕，多么好笑的味道啊，软弱的甜味，享乐主义的甜味，无力去拯救也无力去保护的甜味。

 

（倘若我能够——

他在心里这样想。）

 

后来，君岛找上门交涉的时候，丸井一点没想就答应了。他没有疑惑君岛怎么会知道幸村是他的软肋。“让幸村到美国做手术，”君岛说，“彻底治好他的病。”他相信君岛有这样的人脉。或者，即便其实没有，他也会选择相信。“病”这个字眼像恶咒一样缠着他和立海大其他所有人，像被汗水反复浸润而不得愈合的伤口一样，重复地疼痛。 

但什么叫彻底治好？原来还没有痊愈吗？答应下来以后，这样的问题又接二连三地跳出来。幸村在车站倒下的画面重新出现在他眼前。幸村在病院窗口孤寂的侧脸。幸村在比赛结束的一瞬半愕然半不甘的表情。他当然不会再让这些重演，为此他愿意付出任何代价。

练习时，幸村过来看他。“要转攻防守了吗？”幸村问。丸井上网截击，拦住对面角度刁钻的三个球。熟悉的冰凉味道传来，令他心脏鼓动，却又感到安心。“是啊，”他说，“还在为防守技想招式名呢。‘Wonder castle’怎样，够帅气吗？” 

幸村微笑起来：“听起来不错，是什么样的城堡呢？” 

“全部由冰淇淋蛋糕组成的城堡，”丸井说，“但是百分百坚固，谁也别想攻破。很天才的想法吧？” 

——是能够保护什么人的城堡。是假如谁住进来，就能让他不再受一点伤害，让他拥有世界上所有甜蜜的城堡。他在心里想，却没有说出来。

 

“没事吧？”

赛后桑原从对面看台跑过来，急急就是一句。丸井摆摆手。他从包里翻出一粒青苹果味的口香糖，扔给木手，后者灵巧地接住。君岛刚刚打了电话，应该已经安排妥当了。幸村暂时还不知道……他不太愿意想幸村知道以后要怎么办。 

总之先过好今天吧！丸井在心里说。他跟木手道谢：没想到你是这样的人嘛。没什么，木手说，对后半句不置可否，转而提议：我知道营地里有个酒吧，要不要去喝一杯？ 丸井被这熟练的社会人发言惊了一下。哎，没有成年也能进去吗？有无酒精饮料的，木手说。噢，丸井应道，走神往对面看了一眼。幸村仍然端坐原地，一时没有起身的意思。“好啊，”他点头，“看哪天晚上没什么训练安排。” 

过了几天，幸村来找他了。吃完晚饭正要走的时候，幸村叫住他：“丸井，稍微等一下，有些话想和你说。”他乖乖留下来，想，大概是知道了。人陆陆续续走光了，只剩零零星星几个餐厅工作人员在周围忙碌。这时幸村问他：“你打中远野的膝盖，不是出于偶然吧？” 

丸井没说是，也没说不。他侧坐在桌边，手上转着一把没用过的餐叉。幸村继续下去：“在你打出那一球以前，君岛叫了你的名字。昨天晚上，我接到大洋那边打来的电话，是顶级的康复治疗中心，问我什么时候方便去就诊。还说，不用担心费用，来回机票和治疗费用都有人垫付了。这两件事情有什么联系吗？我很疑惑，然后想到问你大概会有些头绪。” 

话是这样说，幸村的语气听起来一点都不疑惑，倒像是兴师问罪。丸井抬起头来，对上幸村的棕色眼睛，在餐厅的白灯光下，它们不再温柔，只显得寒冷又严厉。他后知后觉意识到空气的冰冷，夏日傍晚冰雪扑棱棱铺满他肩头，Alpha的信息素尖锐地朝他逼来，像把寒霜匕首压住他喉咙。丸井冷得打了个寒战，错觉手中金属都变成坚冰。他明白过来，幸村在生气。非常，非常生气。

但他竟然感到…… 

“我是故意的。”丸井承认，“君岛在赛前对我说，如果我能打中远野的膝盖，他就联系美国那边的熟人，让你过去把病彻底治好。”我本来，他顿了一下，道歉似地加了一句，不想让你知道来着。 

幸村没有说话。丸井低下眼睛，又飞快地抬起，瞟了幸村一眼，看见对方垂着眼睛，表情看不出喜怒。空中仍然是冷的；幸村并没有把信息素收起来。那种尖利的寒冷轻微地划伤他，令他刺痛，令他屏息，只听得见自己心脏的噪响。在冷冽的味道里，他用喷雾掩盖的甜味又一次不安地翻动起来，细细地从他的颈侧飘摇而出。不要吧，他在心里埋怨，在这种时候…… 

“……谢谢。”他听见幸村说。这回语气却放软了，甚至隐约有些难过。“但是下一次，不要再做这种事了。” 

“好。”丸井说。不可见的雪片仍然纷扬着，近乎伤感地落下，他悄然承认自己眷恋这种寒冷。“我不会再这样做了。” 

（而真心话却是，再来一百次，他仍然会这样做。）

幸村叹了口气。他站起来，伸出手，指尖轻轻碰上丸井的右眼，那里的绷带已经换成纱布。很疼吗？他低声问道。丸井用未受伤的左眼注视着幸村。对方倾身俯视他，神色温柔，又掺着一点悲哀。一整个冬天柔和地覆上他。令人畏惧的冬天。令人悲伤的冬天。令人……深爱的冬天。就算冰冷，就算触碰不到，就算不是冬天，而是夜，或是死…… 

有点疼，他回答。但是不要紧。没关系。谢谢你。

 

那天晚上，他和木手去了营地里的酒吧。有些想排解情绪的意思，不过当然没有点酒，只要了苏打水和果汁。聊天聊到一半，木手突然皱了皱眉头，问他：“你是Omega吗？”不是，丸井说，我是个Beta，但是信息素闻起来有点像Omega，我也不知道为什么。他想了想，补充。而且我今天喷了遮盖气味的喷雾啊？

“我对信息素的味道比较敏感。”木手说，“不是就行。我本来想提醒你吃抑制剂，Omega来酒吧这种地方，味道不完全消掉容易惹事。” 

“噢。”丸井灌下一大口加糖橙汁，“谢了，不过我确实不是。”

出去以后，他们在过道里碰见平古场。平古场跟他俩打了招呼，问刚刚去了哪里，然后突然停住话头，好像嗅到了什么东西。你没吃抑制剂吗？他问丸井。丸井这时候怀疑自己的信息素又变浓了，毕竟因为每天都能闻到，自己也觉察不出来。他不甚耐心地跟平古场又解释了一遍。后者哦了一声，像是明白了，但过了两秒又抛出个莫名其妙的问题。

“你是不是在恋爱？” 

“哈？” 

丸井忍不住发出疑声。不是吧，他自觉箭头也没那么明显啊。不是在探八卦啊，平古场连忙摆摆手，开始跟他解释。

“我之前听过一个传言，虽然是没什么科学根据的说法啦……说是如果一个Beta在和Alpha恋爱，又经常暴露在对方信息素下的话，可能会表现出Omega的特征，比如信息素变浓，气味改变，甚至可能出现发情期什么的。” 

丸井呆住了。过了好一会儿，他才艰难地开口。“这个传言很流行吗？” 

也不是啦，平古场露出“其实我也不是很清楚”的犯难神色。好像就我家那块会有人这么说？木手表示同意。像我就没有听说过，冲绳杀手推推眼镜，斜睨平古场一眼，可别是你现编出来唬人的。不是不是……平古场举起双手否认。而丸井仍然处在震惊之中。 

“和Alpha恋爱”，严格来说并没有这样的事。要说也是他一厢情愿……但这样的话，别人是不是有可能知道呢？他日益甜蜜的味道是不是暴露了他的内心？那个人有没有察觉……他摇摇头，不再想下去。只是一个坊间传言而已，他对自己说，和其他种种稀奇古怪的说法一样，什么长期待在一起的Omega发情期会同步，信息素是植物味道的人比较性冷淡，等等等等。用不着担心。 

 

然而，仿佛印证平古场的话一般，隔天丸井就发起缘由不明的高烧。开始只是昏沉，口渴，症状近似中暑，两小时以后体温莫名其妙飙升，热度来势汹汹席卷全身。幸好下午训练快要结束，他晕晕沉沉提前告假回宿舍，晚饭都没有去吃。路上许多人转头看他，他没精力理会，也没余裕思考缘由：他不知道自己的信息素在身周暴烈旋转，如一阵凶猛的砂糖旋风。

躺进被窝以后，情况变得更不对劲。退烧药吞下一小时也没起作用，水银和电子体温计都固执地显示三十八点五。他不停地出汗，床单被褥通通湿透，而颈后一小块滚烫肿痛，像被火烫伤。他抬起沉重的左手探到后颈，悚然摸到肿胀的腺体。在高热和脱水导致的昏眩中，丸井断断续续、模模糊糊地想起从前生理课上的内容：如果Omega没有和他人结合，也没有服用抑制剂，在发情期很可能会出现不退的高烧。 

但对于Beta而言——对于他而言——发情期根本不应该存在才对。 

向日和慈郎用完晚饭，从餐厅回到寝室，进门一眼看到他在床上缩成一团，登时大呼小叫起来。“不要紧吧？”“是发烧了吗？”“要不要去医务室？”慈郎伸手探他的额头，而他在反应过来之前，就本能地向后一缩。 

Alpha淡奶油的味道，从探向他的那只手上散发出来，激得他发起抖，像本就在流血的伤口被沙砾再一次磨过。紧接在疼痛后的是突如其来的渴望，干渴，饥饿，被什么东西融化的欲望，他几乎想抓住那只手…… 

“慈郎，”他哑声警告，“离我远点……去帮我弄点Omega抑制剂。” 

卷毛小动物闻言乖乖缩回手。可是，他迷惑地问，你不是Beta吗？ 

丸井用被子裹住脑袋，发出一声崩溃的呜咽。他也想知道。但他明明白白正经历着Omega的发情期高烧，被Alpha的信息素吸引，甚至难以启齿地，从被汗水浸得湿黏的腿间涌出别的液体。去就是了！他隔着被子闷闷地喊。

好、好的！慈郎一迭声地答应。我这就去，你等我一下！他跑出去，带上门。那味道终于消失了，丸井暗暗松一口气。向日一脸担心地拿水给他。丸井接过来，喝掉半杯，又倒回枕头上。

一切太过荒唐：无中生有的发情期狠狠攫住他。丸井蜷缩在合宿的床上，浑身发抖，罹患高烧，像块冰淇淋蛋糕一样无望地融化。他感到前所未有的渴望，渴望被某人抚摸，渴望被某人驯服，渴望被某人咬住肿胀的腺体，渴望被某人填满逐渐融化逐渐自我消蚀的空洞。高热的混沌里他半梦半醒，在幻觉与臆想的边缘祈望一个冬天降临，一道冰刺穿他的胸口，把他钉在永远的温柔中。

 

 他一直在发热。时间的流动都变得无意义，他汗津津地闭着眼，不知道现在是几点，也不知道慈郎出去了多久。有几次好像做起梦来，梦里他在沙漠里走路，沙丘漫无止境，日头毒辣，烤得他昏沉沉。不晓得过了多久，沙漠突然下起雪来。开始是细细的几片，像羽毛一样落在他眼睫上，然后越下越大，无数洁白又冰冷的雪花纷纷扬扬飘满天空，盖住他的肩膀和头发。他站在雪地里，不知为何，心里漫出一种幸福的柔情。

“……丸井！”

有人轻声喊他。丸井迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，幸村正站在他床前，替他拨开颊上粘着的汗湿头发。熟悉的寒冷香味在他鼻端缭绕，但却没能带来凉意，反而让他的血管跳得更加失控。他想爬起来质问慈郎，为什么把幸村带了进来，但身体却沉重到无法动弹，仿佛被魇住一般。丸井苦涩地想，幸村是他现在最不想见到的人了。

（或最想见到的人。） 

慈郎在幸村背后跟他解释：“我去借抑制剂，然后千岁给了我一份，回来的时候正好遇到幸村，他听说你不舒服，说要过来看一眼……” 

丸井累极了。房间里有两个Alpha，淡奶油和碎冰搅在一起齐齐往他这涌，让他晕得简直说不出话。他连喊慈郎站远点的力气都没有，只是困难地挤出最紧要的需求：“抑制剂呢……？” 

在我这。幸村说，一只手扶着他脑后，让他微微抬起头来，另一只手把药片送到他嘴边。丸井昏昏沉沉，任由他摆布，感到冰凉柔软的指尖将药片推进嘴唇，紧接着沁凉的玻璃杯口贴上唇边。喝一口，把药咽下去。幸村哄小孩儿似地指导他。然后你就会没事的。

会没事吗？丸井咽下药，难受地皱起脸。他做不出怀疑的表情。幸村的信息素悄无声息地弥散，像一层冰的毯子将他掩盖，但他仍然在烧，烧得更加厉害，近乎虚构的本能叫他生病，痛苦，叫他现在无比渴望将那寒冷揽入怀中，渴望被那冰雪侵入血中，直到凡人所能触及的最深处……他抬起手，指尖虚弱地攀上幸村的手腕。在他触觉神经的末端，美丽而诱人的脉搏平稳地跳动，明明感觉清晰，却仿佛无法触及。太热了。他想要融化，想要哭泣。未命名的愿望在他紧咬的齿间破碎。

“有没有好一点？” 

幸村问他。热度并没有褪去。他脸上病态的潮红并没有消失。涌出的冷汗，双腿之间暧昧的水液并没有停止。丸井痛苦地紧闭双眼，摇头。抑制剂没有作用；抑制剂不可能有作用。他是个Beta，他的疾病无法用抑制剂治愈。他的病因正站在床前，温柔地、一无所知地拭去他额上的汗珠。 

我带你去医务室。幸村说。丸井更用力地摇头，几乎喘不过气。“不是……”他近乎哽咽地反驳。不是什么呢？幸村耐心又担忧地等着他继续，但他却陷入晕眩的失语。他要如何解释这一切，比如他的身体为何背叛他的性别，比如他的愿望如何落地成真，比如他现在要的不是药片，不是针剂，而是一个用上牙齿的吻。丸井说不出半个字。他只能混混沌沌地伸出手，抓住幸村的手臂，以绝望的气力将对方拉向自己。

“能不能……”他恳求，声音几不可闻，“……你能不能标记我？” 

 

仿佛过了一个世纪，他才听见幸村的声音。朦胧而不真切，似是从遥远的彼方传来：抱歉，能让我们单独待一小会吗？脚步声，门掩上的声音。然后是幸村的声音，再一次在房间里响起。

“本来想说‘等你清醒一点，再问这个问题’来着。未免也太鲁莽了。要是反悔了怎么办？但想一想——现在的你恐怕也思考不了那么多。” 

幸村叹了口气。 

“文太，”他说，“你原本是Beta吧？” 

 

在他来得及思考这个问题的含义之前，幸村倾身亲吻了他。如他无数次假想的那样，这个吻是冰冷的，宛如一片雪寂寂落在唇间。它究竟出于何种动机，同情，怜悯，抑或对牺牲的报答，丸井完全没有思考。他仅仅是分开双唇，顺从而虔诚地领受这一个吻，像信徒迎接一生唯有一次的神灵显圣。幸村伸出手环过他腋下，以拥抱的姿势将他拉向自己，Alpha的嘴唇自唇角离开，斜向下掠过脸颊，绕过他耳后，最终落在腺体滚烫的凸起上。刺痛。齿尖刺破皮肤，渗出血珠。他曾无限眷恋的寒冷针一样刺进身体，仿佛万千细小冰凌融化进血液。寒意从后颈的伤口刺入，在每一滴血里蔓延，他浑身发冷，犹如身处雪地，被无尽的冰冷白色环绕。然而，即便如此，他却感到无可比拟的幸福。幸村仍然拥抱着他，在信息素织成的、泡影般脆弱的瞬间中，一切寒冷又甜美。冰的刀子抵住甜蜜的冰凉蛋糕，锋利地嵌入其中——在一生不会再有第二次的短暂一刻里，甜与冷无声凝结为一。

FIN.


End file.
